Shattered Dreams and Mending Bonds
by Taemei
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke’s retrieval is a success, but it came at a price. Instead of both rivals returning home, Naruto is captured by Orochimaru. Nearly three years later, Sasuke is leading a retrieval mission that leads to the location of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I adopted this from Oro-kun because I didn't want to see this fabulous idea go to waste =D

I will add and change things slightly too how I write stories, but I will keep the basic storyline how it is. I don't want to destroy the original idea =D

Not much will be changed for the first few chapters as I feel there isn't much I can change that wouldn't destroy the flow of the story, so if its similar this is the reason why. I have only _edited_ these first three chapters to how I would have them; anything from chapter 4 onwards will be my writing.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke's retrieval is a success, but it came at a price. Instead of both rivals returning home, Naruto is captured by Orochimaru. Nearly three years later, Sasuke is leading a retrieval mission that leads to the latest location of Naruto. But what they find isn't what they expected.

**Warnings: **Mpreg, Language, Yaoi, Future Lemons

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **M

* * *

Shattered Dreams and Mending Bonds

Chapter 1

* * *

"_Chidori!" _

"_Rasengan!" _

The desperate cries could be heard throughout the whole valley, anyone one who heard them could hear the resolve put into these attacks. Neither one wanted to lose, but they didn't want to hurt the other either.

It was a loose, loose situation.

The clash of chakra was enormous as the jutsu's collided; it carved a crater behind the waterfall. Both of shinobi were encased in white, long enough for them to stop their attacks not wanting to hurt the other.

Once everything settled Sasuke was left kneeling over his former best friend's lifeless body. Looking at the blonde's face, he could feel the irregular breathing; Naruto was just as drained as he was. The injuries Sasuke received from the fight and the affect of the curse mark caused him to cough up blood beside Naruto's unconscious body.

In the distance he could hear the faint sound of barking, one of his former sensei's dogs most likely. He would have to hurry if he wanted to get away.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice rang out; echoing on the walls of the valley, not that it sounded like that to the raven. Sasuke's ears were still ringing from explosions and attacks that gone off between him and Naruto.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, he found he no longer had the strength to resist, Kakashi drew nearer and nearer at a quick pace with his trusty pug behind him.

"What have you done?!" Kakashi demanded as he came to a stop next to Sasuke, yanking him up to his feet by force.

Sasuke glared. "What does it look like? I'm going to where Orochimaru is. There I could get power. There is where I could get my revenge."

"Revenge will only tear you a part in the end! Why can't you understand that?!" Kakashi snarled. He saw too much of himself in Sasuke. That was why he favored him, in hopes to lead him away from the dark path he was heading down.

"You know nothing!" Sasuke spat back as he struggled weakly against Kakashi's grip.

Meanwhile Naruto lay forgotten by the both of them on the wet ground.

"I know a lot you idiot, more than you will ever know." Kakashi sighed.

Having enough of the Uchiha's struggles the jounin knocked Sasuke out and placed him on his back and prepared to pick Naruto up to carry him in his arms.

As Kakashi bent down to pick Naruto up a cruel laughter echoed throughout the valley, looking up Kakashi saw that it was none other then Orochimaru. Though Kakashi noticed that Orochimaru was bandaged and had a different hair color then black, but there was no doubt it was the snake sannin himself.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi hissed, his movements halted enough for him to watch what Orochimaru was doing, who was now standing on the other side of the unconscious Naruto.

"Put up quite the fight, didn't they? Poor little things. They look so worn out." Orochimaru mocked as his single showing golden eye scanned the unconscious raven on Kakashi's back and the unconscious blonde on the ground. There was a glint of amusement in his eye, amusement Kakashi didn't like the look of.

"I won't let you take Sasuke." Kakashi stated tightening his hold on the boy on his back as he backed away ever so slightly, believing that Naruto will be for the most part safe at the moment. After all, Orochimaru wasn't after Naruto; he was after Sasuke and his sharingan.

"Yes, yes. We all know that don't we. But you see, ever since the chunin exams i've been thinking. Yes the sharingan would be nice and all. Make things easier when it comes to utilizing jutsu's. But what if I could get a hold of power that surpasses others by sheer stamina and chakra limits?" Orochimaru's tongue licked his lips. "That would allow me to utilize more powerful jutsu's at a greater scale? Not to mention, other little capabilities you can give a host… making the limits of what you could do to him, next to nothing." Orochimaru spoke with a cruel sneer painted on his pale features as his golden eyes fixated on the unconscious shinobi on the ground.

"You-You're after Naruto now!" Kakashi's shock was evident on his features as he charged his chidori to the best of his capabilities. After all it will be hard to fight with an unconscious boy on his back. He couldn't put him down and risk his capture, but he couldn't let Naruto fall into Orochimaru's clutches either.

"How intelligent of you. You best be running off now." Orochimaru mocked as he shot out several snakes to push Kakashi back enough to get a hold of the unconscious jinchuuriki. Of course only having one eye made things slightly harder, but it was nothing that the S-class nukenin couldn't handle.

"Release him right now!" Kakashi demanded, handing Sasuke over to the shadow clone he created to take him away. With the Uchiha out of the way it would be easier on Kakashi's part.

"Where did you put my little sharingan holder? Maybe you would like to trade?" Orochimaru mocked as he held the blonde in his arms in a mockingly gentle way.

Naruto didn't even stir; his cloths were now completely drenched with a mixture of rain and blood.

"I told you, release him right now." Kakashi ordered coldly, making sure that Orochimaru caught sight of his revealed sharingan that always let everyone know that he was serious.

"Now, now, there's no need to be like that." Orochimaru spoke calmly as he sensed several sound shinobi coming up from behind him. He could get them to take care of the copy nin so he could get away with his new lab rat.

His new toy.

"Orochimaru-sama. Your orders?" The obvious leader of the group demanded, he was a brutish looking man with cold emotionless eyes that could chill most people. His teammates were no better. Each of them had their curse seals activated in the first stage even before they got there.

"I want you to keep that little man occupied until I leave." Orochimaru ordered with a sneer, shifting Naruto in his arms which caused a small whimper to escape the boy's mouth, but other than that the blonde didn't stir.

Orochimaru stepped back as his pawns stepped forward to carry out their order.

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama." The obvious leader stated as he channeled his chakra to attack. That action was followed immediately by the other sound shinobi's that were with him.

They positioned themselves for attack.

"Have fun, Kakashi." Orochimaru stated as he used a teleportation jutsu, disappearing with Naruto in his grasp. His bitter laughter was the only thing that remained of him after he disappeared, echoing off the walls of the Valley of the End mockingly.

Kakashi inwardly snarled as he channeled his chakra and let them come, he knew he was outnumbered greatly, but his experience and training outmatched theirs. But he was going to have to cut this short; his shadow clone probably won't last too long. He didn't have the stamina Naruto did for clones.

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi had no choice but to escape. He could tell that his shadow clone dissipated not too far from the Valley of the End.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to put an end to this. Go crawl back to your master like proper dogs." Kakashi sneered icily as he performed several intricate hand signs that allowed him to use the hidden mist technique.

The thick fog surrounded the whole valley. He knew they could dispel it soon enough so he had to hurry. Without using extra chakra he took off up the wall and towards Konoha.

Picking up Sasuke on the way, he felt his heart being weighed down with unimaginable guilt. He failed to protect someone who was apart of his team.

"I'm sorry… Naruto… I failed you…" Kakashi whispered solemnly as he passed the gates of Konoha along with others who picked up the injured team-mates of the 'Retrieving Sasuke' squad. He scoffed bitterly at that; they were after someone who wasn't really all that loyal and in the meantime lost one of the most loyal shinobi of their village.

-::-::-

Orochimaru immediately handed Naruto over to Kabuto when he returned. This earned him an extremely puzzled look. Of course Kabuto was expecting Sasuke not Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled at that, after all to Orochimaru it was funny to see. His personal medic confused and puzzled by something he decided. Surely he should have suspected odd twists and turns by now. Kabuto knew he liked to play games with his prey.

"You're new lab rat. I want him broken until he can't be broken anymore." Orochimaru chuckled. "I will assist in breaking him. And I already have several idea's you could use for experimentations."

"Very well Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated with a slight bow stirring Naruto slightly who only muttered out a broken form of Sasuke's name, which amused Orochimaru and Kabuto to no ends.

"Poor thing… Poor, poor little thing." Orochimaru chided as he stroked the blondes scarred cheek.

"We should create a specific room for Naruto-kun." Kabuto suggested, merely curious on everything that will happen to Naruto during his stay with them. He was curious to what experiments he could perform as well. With Naruto's incredible healing qualities it would be fun to see what will happen.

"Sounds like a good idea, Kabuto. Not at this base however, this base we will abandon as soon as possible." Orochimaru mused as he shrugged lightly.

Watching Kabuto walk of with the blonde jinchuuriki Orochimaru couldn't help but let a huge creepy smile cross his features. This was going to be fun.

Lots of fun.

-::-::-

White.

That was practically the only colour Sasuke could see. He hated hospitals; they always smelled of disinfectant and medicine.

A smell he didn't particularly like.

Sasuke lay in a bed, arms bandaged, along with his upper body. He stared at the necklace in his hands. To be more precise Naruto's necklace.

Tsunade made sure to leave that with him while she explained everything to the rest of the team. She had banned everyone from visiting the angry young avenger who was wallowing in his anger and failure to escape.

He couldn't help but feel a little thankful to the blonde Hokage for that, he really, _really _didn't want to see anyone at the minute. He wanted to be left the hell alone.

Tsunade soon returned, she already had to turn Sakura away for the fifth time.

Sakura had yet to find out about Naruto's capture. So as far as the pinkette was concerned, the retrieval was a complete success and everything was right with the world once more. Free to chase Sasuke down like a love struck puppy.

Sasuke looked up and into honey brown eyes in a glare of you should have let me go.

"Before you start…" Sasuke started when Tsunade out of character backhanded him across the face, which stopped him from saying anything more.

"You listen to me you little ungrateful shit! If I had my way, you'd be dead. Killed in the most painful way I could manage. It's because of you several people of this village got hurt and nearly killed. It's because of you Naruto was captured by Orochimaru." Tsunade stated coldly, watching as Sasuke held his face while trying to glare at her between the shock of being backhanded and the sudden need to cry.

Tsunade for a second considered him a damaged child who at a young age was forced into the world of an adult. But in her anger, she didn't have time to pity him or feel any form of sympathy for him. He had to learn, and it was obvious only the hard way would work.

Compared to Naruto that was nothing, Naruto was born in that world and never truly had a childhood like Sasuke did. Naruto never got to know the warm embrace of a mother, or the scolding of a father. But she couldn't think about that now.

"I…" Sasuke started but stopped himself from saying anything further, whatever he was going to say just wouldn't come out his mouth, everything he's done hit him and guilt soon set in.

It was _his_ fault! His fault that his _best_ friend was captured!

Tsunade saw this; she found that she couldn't be as angry as she was before. Especially when she saw that he was still capable of feeling guilt. He was still able to be pulled from the darkness he had embedded himself in.

It wasn't too late.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, noting that Sasuke slightly flinched at the action. She expected it though; he was probably expecting another slap.

Sasuke eyed her uncertainly for a minute. Was she going to hit him again? What he didn't expect was that she hugged him, and began to gently rub his back almost like a mother would.

_His_ mother would.

"Let go of all that darkness Sasuke… nothing but despair can be found there. That is the only way you're going to truly win in the end against your brother. Deep down, you know that. Deep down, you understand that." Tsunade whispered into his ear and felt rather then heard Sasuke cry for the first time since he was seven years old.

"But… but it… it hurts… " Sasuke whispered against her, not realizing that he was clinging to her tightly.

"I know… trust me… I know what it feels like to lose everything… All you want is for that pain to go away, and at some point in your darkness you stop caring and let yourself fall farther and farther." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke listened, and realized in truth this is exactly how he felt. _'How does she know all this? Know exactly how i feel?'_

"People's darkness take different shapes and different forms… mine was found in the bottom of a sake bottle and my terrible gambling habit. Just like yours is your hatred… and believing that emotions are what makes people weak…" Tsunade spoke, she could feel her throat constrict with the need to cry but she held it back. "But that changed, for me… with the thanks of an annoying little blonde gaki who challenged me despite the fact that he had no chance against me… to prove me wrong… to save me in his own way… let go of the past Sasuke… nothing can be found there. Trust me… I know."

"But my clan…" Sasuke stated, he truly did want to do right by them.

"They're gone… but think about this. What would they say if they saw you like this? Full of anger and hatred, not letting anybody in. Forgetting your future to try and take back the past. To disappear with them and loose your future." Tsunade spoke calmly before letting go of him and drying his tears, it was a force of habit for her to dry someone's tears like that especially when she was the only one to comfort them at the time.

Sasuke watched as she got up and walked to the door. Come to think of it he was tired now; he sunk down into the stark white blankets that contrasted with his dark hair.

Pausing at the door Tsunade turned to face him for the last time. "Think about what you want, Sasuke. To disappear with the past or you can survive and live in the future. As soon as you're healed and ready to be released, you'll be placed in Kakashi's supervision. That includes living with him, think of it this way. He's your guardian until further notice."

"I've lived on my own since I was seven! I don't need to live with anyone!" Sasuke protested, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

Tsunade simply smirked and walked out of the hospital room to once again tell Sakura to go home.

He had made his decision, he would listen to Tsunade after all, and she said she understood him in what he was going through when it came to loosing people you care for. She had explained exactly how he felt; she knew what it was like.

He was going to remain loyal to Konoha. And he'll train to become stronger; he will repay Naruto for his attempts by getting him back.

Back to Konoha where he belonged.

* * *

Ok there's the first chapter!

I know I didn't change much apart from few words, sentences and paragraphs but I didn't feel the need too.

As I explained at the top the first three chapters will only be slightly edited to how I would like them =D

Anyway I will not post another chapter of this until I have finished some of my other stories because I currently have too many going.

This was posted for the purpose of those reading this story know where to find it if they still want to continue reading =D

Please Review!

IceDragonHime


	2. Chapter 2

Woop another chapter!

Ok I told a lie but I really wanted to get this chapter up. With regards to my story I Want To Be a Father, the last chapter of that should be up by the beginning of next week =D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shattered Dreams and Mending Bonds

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke checked every room he ran past.

Sharingan activated as he scanned the dark rooms and the barely lit hallways. He conveyed no emotion on his pale face. He wouldn't let it show, he didn't want it to show. Because he knew that if he showed even one small glimpse of his feelings they would all come flooding out.

Pausing at the end of the hallway he waited for the rest of his team to catch up. Sakura and the two new additions to team 7. Yamato and Sai.

Sakura had become more tolerable over the years. She gave up on her fan-girl crush, which Sasuke thanked the gods for. She was a loyal comrade, and kind of a friend. He could trust her, that much he was sure of.

Sai was worse for emotions than he was. There was something about him Sasuke didn't like. The raven could swear there was something fishy going on, Sai had hidden motives Sasuke was sure of it.

Yamato was an odd one. Sasuke didn't have much of an opinion on him; he was just a stand in until Kakashi could return.

Sasuke didn't like either of them but being that this mission was important to him, he decided to co-operate with them.

Their mission was none other then to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. His friend, quite frankly Naruto was his only friend. Everyone else was just associates who he says a friendly hello to when he was in a talkative mood.

None of them compared to the bond him and the blonde had.

'_Where are you?! Dobe come on! You have to be here!'_ Sasuke frantically thought as he scanned the yet another room, noting it to be empty.

"Where is he? He has to be here… he has to be damnit. I'm not going back without him." Sakura cursed slightly.

"I don't know…" Sasuke stated calmly, looking around he noted there to be light coming from one of the rooms ahead of them. "There."

"The light looks like it's coming from monitors or something of that sort." Sai noted, earning a nod from nearly everyone but Sasuke.

Sai had learned from Sakura that Sasuke didn't show many emotions and that was just how he had always been, but from what he could gather from her it got worse when Naruto was taken. As far as he knew, Naruto was the only one able to break through the Uchiha's emotional barriers and defenses.

It still didn't stop Sai from trying though, but his attempts were in vain. Sasuke shot down every attempt thus far. Sakura told him, that it was just how Sasuke was and try not to take it too personal.

He told her, that he didn't because he had little to no emotions left in him.

"Sasuke, you head first followed by Sai. Sakura and I will bring up the rear." Yamato stated, earning a stern nod from Sasuke who did as he was told. There was no time for him to dispute Yamato's words.

As soon as they got there the only thing other then the sound of machines was heard was Sakura gasping and the mutter of a single name.

"Naruto…"

-::-::-

Naruto stopped counting the days that someone would rescue him a long time ago. It seemed too long to him anyway. How long exactly had he been here? He couldn't remember, all he knew was that it must have been years.

For the first year he was here, it was either isolation or torture. By the end of that year Naruto found himself begging Orochimaru to stop, that he would do anything to make him stop.

That did the trick.

But it didn't stop the pain that he now lived with. Orochimaru trained him, once he was broken that was. He was stronger now, then he was before, but he didn't fight unless he was forced to.

There were a lot of forced fights.

A lot of killing.

Naruto no longer knew which experiments were done on him, or how many times. He didn't care anymore, why care when no one was going to come and get him.

The blonde was contained in a bed like structure. Needles were attached in specific areas of his body - wrists, inner elbow and above his hips for some reason. There was also another machine that kept track of brainwave and heart rate.

All of this just so they could perform experiments, because they knew he would live. He would live because of what he was. A demon holder, a jinchuuriki. Something he never had control over.

The needles all were attached to some sort of tubes that held liquid in them of all colors - Blue, red, green, purple, orange. He didn't know what one did what, not that he cared.

The ones on his wrists and inner elbow kept his body numb and from him fighting off the pain that circled his body.

The needles that were stuck into him above the hips were attached to bigger tubes of some sorts. A lot of attention was always paid to this one for some reason.

Kabuto hung around the whole time these certain experiments were done. And supposedly this time was the last.

But that's what they always said. It was never true.

His hair was still short, and unmanageable. But his eyes were dull; there was nothing left in those once bright orbs. He never smiled anymore either.

Why should he?

There was no reason to smile here, unless you're Orochimaru.

He heard the door open, but didn't look. He no longer cared who was at the door; he gave up the hope that he would be rescued. He gave that up the day they broke him.

"Naruto…"

It was the first time anyone used his name in a while. Whenever someone uttered his name, it was always Orochimaru who spoke it. And those were always unpleasant times. Not that he really cared anymore.

He knew that soft voice however, it wasn't Orochimaru. This was a female's voice, the voice that belonged to certain pink haired kunoichi that lived in Konohagakure.

'_Sakura?'_ His mind stated in more shock then surprise.

He couldn't stop himself from at least looking out of the corner of his eye, wanting to see if it was true or just whatever drugs that were being put into him fooling with his mind again.

It was true, it was her and others. Two of them he didn't recognize at all.

'_Sasuke!' _His mind screamed this time; he remembered that he fought with Sasuke to make him stay, to keep him away from the darkness. He succeeded but the cost was to lose himself to that darkness.

Was it worth it?

He could tell they were coming closer; Sakura was already examining him and what was attached to him. Noting what the machines said and started to remove the needles from his skin.

'_Is that a good idea? I could attack you.'_ Naruto asked in his mind as he just looked up at the ceiling.

"It'll be okay… Naruto." she said, gripping Naruto's hand tightly and in a comforting manner.

Sakura just wanted to cry. She couldn't believe how broken he looked, what had these creeps done to him.

Sasuke couldn't voice anything; he never expected to see Naruto so withdrawn, so damaged, where were all the emotions he used to display. Of course he wasn't expecting Naruto to be all happy, he was taken by Orochimaru, and the name said it all. He had hoped that he would at least show anger or something, after all that could be a good sign.

Couldn't it?

"Trying to free my little lab rat?" a sinister voice rang out from the door.

Yamato cursed, while Sai and Sasuke immediately got into defensive stances in front of the blonde. They had just found Naruto and they weren't going to loose him now. Not now, they had come too far to loose him again.

"You will only have one chance to back off… Orochimaru." Sasuke stated coldly, he could feel his curse mark throb but he had considerable control over it.

After all, if you can control your darkness then you can control the curse mark. He had learned over the years to control his darkness, his hatred, with the help of one very skilled medic nin.

"Really? What if I told you that if I ordered my little lab rat to attack and kill you. He would." Orochimaru mocked coldly, grinning all the while.

The snake sannin watched for any reaction, happy that he was getting reactions out of them.

Some more then others.

"Why did you do this to him?! He didn't deserve this! What are you talking about attacking us, we're his friends!" Sakura snarled angrily.

'_Friends? Didn't deserve this?'_ Naruto's mind mulled over what Sakura had said.

He watched Sakura's facial emotions play clearly for him. He recognized the anger, pain and sorrow. And even saw hatred there as well, he wondered faintly if that was directed towards Orochimaru.

After all, she dubbed him as a friend right?

"Oh, are you sure now. What if I told him to slit your throat where you stand? What will your last thoughts be as you lay bleeding on the ground?" Orochimaru mocked cruelly.

'_Slit her throat?'_ Naruto's mind repeated the almost order, it was almost as if he was now waiting for it be verified.

Truthfully, he probably would slit her throat if he was ordered to do it, but it would come at a cost for what was left of his mind. He was broken he knew that, but now that they were here there was a small part of his mind that wasn't quite as broken as he thought.

"He wouldn't do that! You don't know him like we do! You underestimate his will!" Sakura challenged.

She had complete faith in Naruto, even to the point where it could easily be considered blind faith to most people. And plus, she trained all this time to bring him home. And she was determined to not leave empty handed.

"Oh, are you so sure about that?" Orochimaru challenged back.

Too busy having fun arguing with the medic kunoichi. Orochimaru didn't even realize that Yamato was pushing wood into the ground without anyone noticing or hearing the slight cracks that his action was causing.

"Yes." Sakura stated, even Sasuke silently agreed with her. He knew Naruto had a strong will. Sasuke did however prepare himself to restrain Naruto if it was absolutely necessary.

Naruto didn't react to anyone, how could he? So he just laid there waiting for either an order to be given or for Sakura and Sasuke to make their moves.

Whatever came first, because to be honest he couldn't careless either way.

"_Mokuton: Moku Joheki!__"_

Without warning to anyone wood shot up from the ground encasing Yamato and his team along with Naruto in a wood dome. Even that didn't gain a reaction from Naruto. The top of the doom shot up more and more, breaking the ground as it went.

"I really get nervous when you do this taichou… It's weird hearing the ground move and break above you…" Sakura hummed, though she kept an eye on Naruto.

"Don't worry, the wood won't break. But as soon as the top of it opens up I want one of you to grab Naruto and bring him with us." Yamato stated as he stood his ground.

Sai had his empty scroll ready in case some sort of fight will break out or if he has to use his abilities to restrain Naruto. After all he was the only one who could restrain Naruto without using his own body.

Soon enough sun shown as the top of the wood dome opened up revealing a practically cloudless blue sky.

Sasuke was the one who picked Naruto up. The blonde instantly stiffened up, but other then that didn't react to being picked up.

-::-::-

Orochimaru merely watched the dome made of wood break the room apart as it headed upwards and out of the base.

Kabuto stood behind Orochimaru, a puzzled look on his face again. This caused the dark haired man to laugh.

"I want them to take Naruto-kun. After all, if our little experiments were successful I could use that to my advantage. Especially if he 'hooks up' with the right person. Though I didn't have time to bend his will on whom it would be with." Orochimaru stated calmly.

"I see, so you're hoping that he hooks up with a male? Then we could see if the experiment was successful and takes to Naruto-kun's body." Kabuto mused as he followed Orochimaru as Orochimaru walked away from the room to a part of the base that isn't falling apart thanks to the wood.

"It would be better if whoever it is, is strong… even better if by some miracle it was Sasuke. Not that I care…" Orochimaru stated, after all Naruto was only a pawn in his game. He was curious to see if it could be done.

All he had to do now is sit back and watch.

-::-::-

They were several miles away from the base now; they were only stopping briefly before they would set off again. They were in a small clearing they found in the forest.

So far their mission was a success, what they found curious was that Orochimaru didn't really try to stop them. If anything he just mocked them and watched them leave.

Sai immediately voiced that out loud and nearly got attacked by Sakura, especially when he suggested that it might be some plan of Orochimaru's that they escaped with Naruto.

Sasuke agreed with Sai but still didn't like it.

Naruto merely sat against a tree, obviously not caring about the whole conversation they were having, even if it was about him.

"Sakura, check Naruto over to see if he's injured at all." Yamato stated, though he didn't have to order her.

She was already doing it, all the while whispering comforting words. Sasuke was right by her side, watching everything she and the blonde were doing. Not that Naruto was doing much apart from sit there.

All though Yamato had only heard about Naruto from Tsunade and Sakura. He could tell the bond between, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was strong. It ran deep. Deeper than the bonds of most teams, these three had obviously been through a lot of pain and were close when they were together.

"We have to get back to Konoha." Sasuke stated as he turned away from Sakura and Naruto, earning a nod of agreement from Yamato.

"Agreed." Yamato nodded then turned to look at Sakura. "Can he walk?"

Sakura turned to Naruto "Naruto? Can you walk?"

Naruto only looked at her slightly before giving a small nod and standing up along with her. He kept an eye on everyone as he did though, not sure if he should trust them or if this was all some trick.

"Would he be able to keep up with us if we by some chance had to run?" Sai asked calmly, it was something that was required as knowledge, because if they were attacked they would need to get the blonde out of the way.

"Naruto… would you be able to run with us if we ran? We'll be going at a quick speed as it is now, but not really running yet." Sakura asked, earning another nod from Naruto who was still weary with them and would be for a while yet.

"Then we have to go. Once we hit the outskirts of fire country we'll stop for a quick break before heading the rest of the way to Konoha." Yamato stated.

Silently he signaled that Sasuke was to stay on one side of Naruto while Sakura on the other. Sai will bring up the rear and Yamato will lead.

With that they took off into the trees.

'_He must not have much of a will of his own anymore… what did they do to you Naruto?' _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto in the corner of his eye. He could tell Sakura was doing the same, and most likely thinking something along the line of what he was thinking.

'_I'll pound that snake's face in! Over and over again until he's no longer recognizable!'_ Sakura thought to herself, barely able to keep herself from making fists.

* * *

Chapter 2 sorted ^^

Hope you enjoyed this =D

Please Review!

IceDragonHime


	3. Chapter 3

This is the most editing i've done to the chapters so far.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shattered Dreams and Mending Bonds

Chapter 3

* * *

As soon as they got through the gates of Konoha, it was late evening and the sun had almost set. They took Naruto to the hospital before anyone could react to his presence or before he could react to any of his surroundings.

Naruto was left sitting on a bed in a hospital room; everything here was nostalgic for him. It all seemed like a distant dream. He knew that Sasuke stood outside the door with the other black haired one. Sakura disappeared somewhere, and the leader was on the building opposite of the hospital. Keeping watch to make sure he doesn't pull anything most likely.

He finally got up and wandered around the room, ending up near the window. He watched as people went on with their lives, laugh and joke around. He watched children run through the streets, weaving past other people.

He recognized some of the people, faintly though. He wondered for a moment if they would recognize him. He doubted it though; the person they knew was not him anymore.

He heard someone walking down the hall, a recognizable clicking of heeled shoes. She was one of the people he cried out for, when he was first captured.

Would she recognize him?

-::-::-

Tsunade stopped at the door looking at Sasuke for a moment. "You're honest opinion. How is he?"

"Broken. Not the same as we knew him. He doesn't talk either, or at least he hasn't with us. If anything, if we get past this point he's going to have post traumatic syndrome." Sasuke told her calmly.

Hanging around Sakura, he picked up some things.

"I see." Tsunade stated as she entered the room.

She noticed Naruto was near the window looking out, and hasn't looked her way yet. She closed the door behind her with a click so he could hear her coming.

She examined him with her eyes and noted that from what she could see he was fit physically. But his mind, his mind she guessed must be completely destroyed.

"Naruto?" she made sure her voice was soft in comparison to her usual tone with people.

Naruto turned and looked at her for a moment. He didn't know how to react to her now that she was there, standing in front of him. A big part of him was angry, another part held sorrow and a small part there was relief that he has yet to notice and consider.

"Naruto, can you come and sit on the bed for me?" Tsunade asked calmly.

She so badly wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be ok. That she would protect him, but she knew that wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

Naruto silently moved and sat down on the bed, not near her but not far away either. He watched as she used her chakra and lightly scanned his body.

"Can you tell me, what exactly was done to you?" Tsunade questioned softly.

She received a glare for that question. And suspected that it was the first real emotion he showed towards anyone for a while now.

"Naruto I need to know… so, so I can help you?" Tsunade stated.

What she didn't expect was for Naruto to push her away and put the bed in between himself and her.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called as she raised her hands to make sure he knew that she didn't mean any harm.

That only angered him further as he shoved the bed in her direction, which she easily took care of.

'_It seems that what he's been holding in is slowly coming out. If he really wanted to, he could tear this hospital apart with ease. Especially if Orochimaru has been training him.'_ Tsunade thought to herself.

It was obvious he was trying to form words to yell at her with the fact that his mouth was opening and closing. Trying was the keyword there, as nothing was coming out at the moment.

'_One of the substances Sakura said that was attached to him must block chakra… It looks like he wants to actually fight at the moment…_' Tsunade concluded as she dodged a side table that was tossed at her angrily.

She faintly heard Sai ask if she requires any assistance. She answered with a simple no.

"Nar…" she started when he tossed a chair at her. He then started gripping at his hair, holding handfuls of it at a time. His breathing increased almost like he was hyperventilating.

She quickly made it to his side and rubbed his back.

"You're going to have to calm down and breathe. Okay, breathe deep calm breaths." Naruto listened to her only briefly before once again pushing her away.

But a part of him didn't want to push her away. That small part that always knew she would come just wanted to let her hold him, and tell him everything was going to be ok now. But he ignored it, he was too angry.

"Naruto…" Tsunade tried once more.

He was pushed up against the wall now gripping his hair in handfuls again, that's when she noted that he was crying. She crouched down in front of him, noting that he was trying to speak, and seemed frustrated that he couldn't voice words at the moment.

"Naruto. Can you speak? Will you talk to me? Please." Tsunade pleaded, making sure not to touch him at the moment.

It was obvious that he didn't want to be touched right now.

"Please, talk to me… tell me what happened to you… what broke you so badly that you withdrew up until now? I can see that you don't want to be withdrawn. You gave your first attempt at not being withdrawn with the bout of anger I received. It helps to talk." Tsunade spoke softly, desperately trying to get him to say something.

Anything.

"What… what do you… want me to say?" Naruto whispered, finally using a voice that he hadn't used for a long time now. It was wispy and had the distinct sound one gets after they hadn't used their voice in a long time.

"Anything." Tsunade stated calmly. Waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Any… thing?" Naruto repeated to himself.

"Yes."

"You want to hear about the isolation? The torture? The experiments? What do you want to know? Do you want to hear how I was made to beg for mercy, for food or the right to bathe myself?" Naruto ground his teeth together.

Tsunade was about to tell him to stop, but the blonde continued on.

"Do you want to hear how once a week, _he_ comes down to my… my little dungeon. My personal hell and… pays close attention to me… brutally. And how I was made to lay in my own filth afterwards until he deemed it fit. What do you want to know…?" Naruto carved out the emotion from his words.

He didn't want to show how much it hurt to say them.

He could tell she was hurt by those words as well. He felt the familiar stinging in his eyes, he wanted to cry again.

Tsunade swallowed the sob that tried to reach its way out of her mouth.

"Naruto?" Tsunade started when Naruto cut her off.

"Why didn't you come for me? Why wasn't I saved?" Naruto asked, tears now streaking his cheeks again. "Do I have to beg you too? Beg you to… help me…"

Being back in Konoha did this too him, it forced him out of his shell. Out of the bubble he had wrapped himself in for years. To protect himself from the pain and hurt.

Seeing the Hokage faces carved in stone, the five of them, reminding him of his dreams.

His shattered dreams.

Former friends walking the streets happily, his broken bonds.

Being back in Konoha ripped away his masks and walls. He couldn't stop the onslaught he was getting.

He didn't like it.

"No… no… you don't have to beg me for help… i'm right here… i'm always here for you. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't find you sooner… I tried… I really tried." she felt her voice crack and her throat constricting.

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm right here…" she whispered, she felt the sudden need to hug him.

Hide him from his pain.

Protect him.

"I don't like it here, it hurts, everything is coming back… what happened, I can't block it away…" Naruto confessed quietly, he looked up at her with sorrowful blue eyes. "Tsunade… please make it stop."

The blonde Hokage's breathing hitched. He used her name. After nearly three years she finally got to hear him speak her name. The glistening tears at the edges of her eyes finally fell.

Without warning Tsunade hugged Naruto.

Naruto immediately stiffened at the contact then tried to push her away frantically, trying to scurry away. Instinct was what he was running on now, and it was telling him to run away, though after awhile his struggles got weaker and weaker. Whatever he was injected with and the trip here took more out of Naruto then he figured it did, because he no longer had the energy to fight Tsunade.

So he submitted and let her hold him.

Eventually leaning into her.

Tsunade could feel him leaning into her embrace and smiled slightly, her medical knowledge said it could be just exhaustion. But she knew better, she couldn't explain how she knew. But she knew. After all, even Naruto might not be aware on why he was leaning into her. He might think it was just exhaustion. But Tsunade knew better. Her heart told her so.

She knew better.

-::-::-

Sasuke couldn't hear anything now. A little earlier he heard furniture being tossed. He heard whispering and he heard quiet crying. It was killing him, he hated not knowing, he wanted to know what was going on in there and if Naruto was going to be okay.

He needed to know Naruto was going to be fine.

"I believe everything will be fine…" Sakura spoke startling him slightly not that he showed it.

She hung around even though she didn't have to.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed, it was the only response he could give right now.

He found himself incapable of any other responses. Anger bubbled in his gut at what Orochimaru did; it made his curse mark throb angrily. Though as soon as it started he pushed it down and ignored any whispers it gave. They did not matter. He would get power, revenge and retribution for Naruto his own way.

He didn't need the curse mark's help, nor did he need Orochimaru's power either.

He was capable of destroying an Akatsuki member called Deidara while Sakura and the old woman took care of his partner Sasori during the 'Rescue Gaara' mission.

Unfortunately they were too late, but for some reason the old woman preformed a forbidden jutsu that brought him back.

He presumed it was because he had un-characteristically snapped at her – she was babbling about the new generation destroying how the older generation ruled things, and jinchuuriki's were meant to be used as weapons, and shit Sasuke thought was a load of bollocks – but snapping at her had obviously changed her mind in time to help Gaara.

Not that it mattered to Sasuke, but Gaara became Naruto's friend after the chunin exams for some odd reason. Gaara was like Naruto, a jinchuuriki. So that in itself made him worth while in saving.

Any friend of Naruto's was worth saving. That reason alone was why he was worth saving. Sasuke was trying to make amends for what he had done. He knew nothing would fully compensate for what he did, but he would damn well try hard to get as close to compensating as he could.

"Gaara already made it law that if any sound shinobi are found near the village of Suna they will be killed on sight." Sakura stated, she somehow knew that his train of thought turned towards the red-headed Kazekage for a moment.

"Good." Sasuke sneered slightly.

He could hear furniture being turned upright in the room now. It was obvious that Tsunade took care of whatever situation there was that caused it to go flying.

-::-::-

Tsunade finished turning the last table upright.

Naruto was now fast asleep on the bed. He was obviously exhausted both mentally and physically with what he had gone through today. So to make sure he stayed asleep and rested she gave him an injection of a general anesthesia. He should stay out for the count for the rest of the night.

Walking to his bed side Tsunade brushed the unruly blonde fringe out of Naruto's face. She let a small sad smile cross her features.

Her blonde ninja had been through so much pain and it broke her heart just thinking about it.

How she yet again failed to save the one she loved.

Kissing his forehead, she walked away and out of the door.

-::-::-

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall when Tsunade came out of the room. He really wanted to know what was going on.

He didn't expect her to sink to the floor after closing the door and to break out in sobs.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura cried hysterically running to the blonde woman's side.

The blonde Hokage just put her face in her hands and continued to sob. She sobbed because she knew Naruto couldn't. She was crying out his pain.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot. _'What the hell is wrong?'_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated but are not demanded.

IceDragonHime


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter!

I am knackered, I have 2 college assignments yet I sit up until half past 3 in the morning just so I could upload this when I get home from said college.

Half past 3! I've got to get up at 6!, seriously people I hope you appreciate this.

Please, please PLEASE! vote on my poll, i only want to upload stories you want me to write so please vote for what one you want.

It took me over eight tries to get the first bit right; I had the rest written just not the first bit. Every time I wrote it Sasuke came out too emotional and OOC. Bleh! I'm finally satisfied with it… kinda… in a way… oh sod it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered Dreams and Mending Bonds

Chapter 4

* * *

'_It's my fault…'_

The sun was just rising and Sasuke had been standing in Naruto's hospital room for roughly ten minutes. He had walked into the room and leant against the door and hadn't moved since. Just observed from a distance. Afraid that if he went any nearer he would cause even more damage than what he had already done.

'_It's my fault he suffered for nearly three years…'_

Finally his feet moved and he found himself stood next to the blonde's bed, looking down at his face. Sasuke kept his hands firmly at his side. He managed to at least stand near the blonde but no way was he going to touch him. He wasn't going to touch because he didn't want to break the boy further.

He knew now that when he tried to run away all those years ago it was wrong. It was selfish, Naruto had suffered for it, and contrary to popular belief he knew he was wrong. Nobody likes to be wrong, and know they did something that wasn't right – he could hold his hands up to being one of the people that really, really didn't like to be wrong.

'_I'm sorry…'_

Despite what cruel things had been done to the blonde, visually the years had been kind to the boy. He had lost most of his baby fat and his face was shaping out and defining itself nicely. The whisker marks were still there, looking a tad bit darker than recent years. His hair, his hair was still messy although looked slightly tamer than his younger years; it was also slightly longer and would start looking exceedingly like his fathers if it was left to grow anymore.

Yes, Sasuke knew who the cerulean eyed boy's father was. When he wasn't vigorously learning jutsu's to get stronger and actually looked at the other scrolls the Uchiha's had, he found he actually learned some very valuable information. Like the blonde's lineage.

Being the son of the last shinobi from Whirlpool Country and the Yondiame Hokage was quite a feet. When Sasuke found that out he rethought his opinion on the blonde. Maybe it wasn't luck that he learned powerful jutsu's, had mass chakra reserves and came up with some decent ideas. The blonde was from a decent lineage that deserved and probably should get acknowledgement from him.

'_I'm really sorry…'_

Sasuke continued to watch the sleeping boy, taking note of his sleeping behavior. When the blonde slept several years ago he would be sprawled out, limbs hanging off the bed, relaxed features, snoring lightly and be dribbling slightly from the mouth – being on missions you tend to pick up on your team-mates sleeping behaviors.

Now… now the blonde's face looked as if he was having a troubled restless sleep, sunny-blonde eyebrows were knitted together and a slight frown marred his lips. He was lying dead straight, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest.

'_Maybe… over time you could…'_

Turning around Sasuke decided it was time he left; he had a few things that needed to be done. Strolling calmly over to the door, he reached and grabbed the handle but didn't turn it. Turning around he took once last glance, then left the room.

The room was once again silent apart from the quiet breathing and the whispered lingering question, which went unanswered and unheard by the sleeping occupant.

"Forgive me."

-::-::-

Sai looked up when he heard Sasuke leaving Naruto's room; he took in the slight tense shoulders and the unusual sad aura coming from the raven. He knew better than to speak of it. He had enough bruises to know when he should and shouldn't say something to the Uchiha, and this was a time for him to keep quiet.

He was very surprised however, when he watched the onyx eyed shinobi stalk down the hospital corridor with fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were stark white. Was what Sakura had been saying about the blonde and Sasuke true?

Did Naruto have such an effect on the Uchiha that he could cause him to display such simple yet unusual displays of emotions, even when he was asleep?

Sai couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was like before he was broken.

-::-::-

Tsunade sat with Shizune and Jiraiya in front of her in her office, noting the expressions they had on their face. It was a mixture of relief and happiness. She just informed them that Naruto has returned; however she has yet to inform them about Naruto's condition.

"Well, Tsunade-sama! How is he! He's okay, right. I mean, he's still Naruto right." Shizune asked as she held Tonton in her arms in hopes that it would be good news.

She liked Naruto, and thanked him for helping Tsunade when the busty woman was first offered the rank of Hokage. She owed a lot to Naruto for that.

"Ya! How is my student?!" Jiraiya asked, he was really anxious to know.

He hoped that Orochimaru didn't due anything too harsh towards Naruto, but wouldn't put it past the snake man if he did.

"Shut it, the both of you!" Tsunade snarled.

Once satisfied, she laced her fingers together and leaned her chin on them. Making eye contact with the two in front of her so they new nothing was a joke or exaggeration.

The smiles on both Shizune's and Jiraiya's faces dropped.

"No. Naruto isn't okay. No, he's not how he was. It's safe to say he's not really Naruto at the moment. Experiments were done to him, I have yet to thoroughly check him over but there were signs of it in his body. He's withdrawn, but that has started to wilt away now he is back in Konoha. He doesn't deal well with emotions right now due to him closing them off for so long. So he'll choose silence at the moment."

Shizune's face was showing her disbelief, Jiraiya's face was darkening with every word Tsunade spoke of the sunny-blonde's condition.

"There is also the case of post traumatic syndrome that most likely will have to be dealt with. Due to the experiments done, the isolation, torture and every method that could be used to break someone down. I'm not sure if genjutsu was used but it wouldn't surprise me if it was. I have yet to decide whether or not he'll be living on his own. My instincts are telling me that it isn't a good idea. So I'll probably find someone to live with him or get Naruto to live with them."

"That's awful… how can anyone do that to Naruto-kun?" Shizune said, Tonton obviously agreed due to the quiet depressed oink the pig gave.

"Orochimaru's a sick and twisted being. That's how he could do those things." Jiraiya sneered. "Who will he live with… Kakashi is too busy to house Naruto and look after him until further notice. Iruka is also busy at the academy… that leaves Sakura, Sasuke, myself and you. None of his friends would be able to deal with him as well as either teammates or us."

"I already thought of that. He'll either be with Sakura, Sasuke. Kakashi if he isn't too busy. Iruka… it's not time to have them together full time. Maybe when Naruto's doing better Iruka could start helping him. Unless by some chance he'll react better to Iruka, but i'm not going to risk that at the moment. It's not that I don't have faith in him, it's just not a risk I'm willing to take." Tsunade explained calmly.

"What about me… don't you trust me with the kid?!" Jiraiya squeaked with a small undignified yelped.

"No." Tsunade stated as she glared at him.

Shizune only looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya and back again, confused as to why.

"Why not!?" Jiraiya whined, he really did want to look after Naruto. After all, his father did assign him as the kids Godfather.

Even though he never stepped into that role before.

"You're a pervert." Tsunade stated as her reason, though it wasn't really the real reason.

"That's not a good reason." Jiraiya stated putting his hands on his hips frowning.

He knew it wasn't the real reason and wanted to know which reason it actually was. He could also see Tsunade was struggling with herself on whether she should just give her reason or not.

"Shut up. That's my reason and that's final. If you really want to then you could look after him during the day when everyone else is too busy. But I warn you, he might be angry with you. That's why I didn't choose you in the first place. Hell, he might be angry with Kakashi as well."

Jiraiya seemed to flinch at this. "Is it because we didn't rescue him sooner?"

He got nod of confirmation as his answer. He felt his heart squeeze at that, it hurt because he too blamed himself. He was the godfather and he was the sensei who was supposed to be looking after the kid.

And he failed.

-::-::-

Kakashi wasn't really sure what to do, losing Obito was bad enough in his younger days, this could easily go into a category similar to that. Obito and Naruto were the same in behavior and beliefs, team-mate and student.

Not only that but after time he really had started to care for the kid, and not just because he was his sensei's son and felt obliged to.

He couldn't help but find himself agreeing with what Yamato had theorized, Orochimaru wasn't really acting like himself. So the snake sannin was obviously up to something. Kakashi found himself hoping that it wasn't involving Naruto.

But his experience told him opposite. His experience told him to expect the worse, and a part of him already did.

'_I just hope he'll be able to heal. His father would be torn apart if he was still around, not to mention he would probably want to kill Orochimaru with his own hands for this.'_ Kakashi thought taking a brief look at the hospital window that Naruto was currently looking out.

He was also informed that he wasn't to speak with Naruto until Tsunade said he could, and he had an idea as to why.

-::-::-

Naruto watched Kakashi walk away from the front of the hospital, and for a second wondered where he was going but decided to not bother with that thought before he turned and headed back towards the bed, sitting on it calmly.

He had been awake for a little while now, and despite that it hadn't been the best sleep he had ever had, it hadn't been the worst either.

He no longer heard anything from Kyuubi; he hadn't for a long time now. Naruto always wondered if it was because of the chemicals that were always pumped into his body or because the fox just gave up trying to talk to him.

It was odd but after a while he missed the fox and his mockery. Kyuubi was something he could always count on to be there. But even that was taken from him.

Leaning back slightly he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and think about how things are going to be, he used to do this when he was with _him_. Stare at the ceiling and wonder on why things were the way they were or what's going to happen. It was the only thing he could do.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The knocking at the door disrupted any thoughts that were about to start.

Sitting up Naruto watched as Tsunade entered, coming to the conclusion that she must have came up with a decision on what she was going to do with him.

Naruto also noticed that Jiraiya was there as well. He really didn't know what to think about that, or how to feel towards the white haired man at the moment and it must have shown because Tsunade told him to leave at the moment.

"He feels guilty, because he never found you either." Tsunade stated as she sat down on the bed.

Naruto moved his legs away from her. Tsunade's experience told her not to take offense to it, after all with everything he's been through and she figured that what he told her wasn't as detailed or as horrible as it actually was.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Naruto asked.

It was the truth what he said, but he could tell that she was telling the truth as well, so what should he do with that?

"No. But maybe one day, you can forgive him. Forgive us all." Tsunade stated with a soft smile on her face, she probably didn't even know it was there.

Naruto only opened his mouth and closed it soon after. Wanting to say something, but not really knowing what to say.

Tsunade could tell that Naruto's reaction to that was all she was going to get at the moment, which was fine. She wasn't here to talk him into forgiving people right away. Her reason was to tell him what his living conditions were going to be, and she hoped that her decision would help him heal. She already spoke to everyone who was in charge of Naruto's welfare.

"Right now, for your benefit, you won't be living alone and will be escorted wherever you need to go. Okay?" Tsunade stated, waiting to hear Naruto's thoughts on the matter.

She hoped that he wouldn't fight with her on that; after all she always did fight with him about missions and everything in between before.

"Fine… who?" Naruto questioned, though a part of him was glad that she was putting him with someone because he doubted it would be very good for him to be alone at the moment.

He just hoped it wouldn't be someone who he didn't know at least a little bit.

Tsunade was surprised he submitted, and so easily too. She didn't let it show though and continued with what she was saying.

"You'll be staying with Uchiha Sasuke, and when he's on ANBU duty guarding the gates of Konoha or on a mission you'll be with either Haruno Sakura or Hatake Kakashi. Does that sound alright to you? I'm capable of assigning someone else if you want." Naruto merely looked at her calmly, thinking it over.

A part of him blamed them too, but they would be better then anyone else.

"It's fine… I guess." Naruto whispered calmly while watching her watch him.

Neither said anything, nor did they make a move to leave or look away.

Tsunade already had some of Naruto's stuff moved to Sasuke's house within the Uchiha compound, which was why she had chosen Sasuke to look after Naruto at the moment.

It was secluded, which would be good for Naruto until Naruto got the hang of being around at least one person, then slowly he could start associating himself with others. Which she could tell he was having trouble doing at the moment, not that she blamed him.

"I already had some of your old things sent there. Though you will probably need some new clothes." the blonde Hokage spoke calmly, earning a slight nod from Naruto as her only response. "You'll be able to leave within a couple of hours after paperwork is finished and after I give you a more thorough check up to make sure you're okay."

With that she started check him thoroughly, his vital signs, heart rate and blood pressure she also used her chakra to scan deeper within Naruto's body from head to toe. Just to make sure.

She checked all his vital organs, brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, stomach.

Which was how she found an anomaly within Naruto's body. Something she would detect only in a women.

A womb.

A fetus didn't occupy it, but it looked fully functional and not to mention Naruto had fallopian tubes and ovaries.

"Naruto… when you go to the bathroom, do you feel anything different and do you bleed once a month?" Tsunade asked completely serious on the matter, she noticed that Naruto gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean bleed?" Naruto asked, double checking his memories that nothing seemed off before.

"Do you bleed from between your legs? Like clockwork?" Tsunade clarified calmly, checking for any signs that he maybe trying to cover something up.

"No."

Unsure why Tsunade was asking these questions but he figured it probably had something to do with whatever experiments were done to him. He still however didn't like where this was going, didn't only women bleed down there?

"Are you sure?" the blonde Hokage double-checked.

"Yes." Naruto answered evenly, getting slightly irritated.

Tsunade hummed slightly before standing up straighter for a moment, both of them unsure when she leant down enough to be at an eye level with him.

Tsunade couldn't help but marvel to herself at the whole thing; Naruto had a functional womb and ovaries and yet apparently didn't have the menstrual cycles that came along with it.

'_Probably because his body was designed to hold the blood and reabsorb it like an animal of some species would.'_ Tsunade thought to herself, she knew she had to check Naruto now to see if he had everything else that would go with it.

Not to mention she was curious that if Naruto would have periods where he would be in a susceptible stage were there is a higher chance of him possibly getting pregnant if he chooses a male lover in the future. If not, then she probably would never know and Naruto wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked calmly. He knew now that something was up, and not right.

"Honestly?" she asked, earning a nod she continued. "You have a fully functional womb and ovaries."

Naruto paled at the mere thought of it, he knew Orochimaru was sick and psychotic, but he never realized that he would do something like this.

* * *

So? What did you think?

I should be able to update every week to two weeks, a month at the latest. If i dont feel free to send me hate mail through personal messages telling me to hurry up :)

Reviews are appreciated but are not demanded

IceDragonHime


End file.
